Smash Preliminaries
by Endigo Master
Summary: The time has come for a new Smash Brothers Tourney, and there are eight spots to fill. What's the best way to figure out who gets in? A tournament almost as rockin' as the big shabang itself. Follow four gaming characters as they head for victory. R
1. Default Chapter

Smash Preliminaries

Chapter 01: Signing Up to Settling In

Ray's Hut

The blonde haired Ray Man snoozed, sprawled across his bed. It was about 10 AM, and the hero had less than an hour before he would be unable to sign up for the tournament. He had asked Globox, his best friend, to come and wake him up, but the flat topped rain maker had been held up by a fallen airship.

Suddenly, a section of Ray's floor popped up, Sssam the Snake coming through and into the hut. "Hey, Rayman, what are you doing ssstill asleep!"

The purple bodied teen slowly awakened, looking around. He began to yawn, but as soon as he saw the clock, he began to choke, falling from the bed. "S-Sam! What's going on! Where's Globox!"

"That doesn't matter right now! Get outssside and I'll get you to the Temple! Let'sss move it!" the snake pulled its head into the hole again and quickly swam to the entrance, where Ray latched onto the snake and was on his way.

HAL World- Sign-in Station

Treecko looked down the line of people still in front of him and sighed. He didn't know why so many people had shown up, especially just for Pokeball Try-Outs. 'Oh well' he thought to himself. 'It's their money.' After a little more waiting, he found himself at the front of the line, and sitting t the desk there was Popo. "Tree! Treecko, cko!"

"Huh?" Popo looked up from the paperwork in front of him, smiling at the Pokemon. "Well, haven't seen many of you guys here. I think you're about the third Pokemon to show up."

"Tree?"

"Oh, right, here you go." he threw a small microphone/earpiece thing to the grass creature. "It's a Poke-to-English translator."

"Cko?" he fiddled with the device a minute, before finally getting it hooked in place. "How does this sound?"

"Perfect. Anyway, here." he passed a form to the Pokemon. "Fill it out and put it in the box in the box on your way into the next room. You can set up camp there for the night. Fighting will begin tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! Yeesh, I thought you said there were only a few other Pokemon. Oh well." he began to work on it, and once he finished, he dropped it in the box. The second he stepped into the next room, however, he realized he had made a big mistake. He found himself in a large hangar, which was filled with people and creatures of all types. Some were sparring, others were meditating, and they all looked ready to fight Treecko figured it out quickly: he had entered himself in the Smash Preliminaries. "Oh… oh god no."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hangar, Sonic and another competitor had begun talking. "It's not that the Super Smash Brothers Tournament isn't important, it's just that I don't really care to be in it. To tell the truth, I just want a chance to fight the Smasher of my choice for winning. I hope to take on Mario. I know everyone says we hate each other, but truthfully, we're just rivals. I just want to prove I'm the better fighter, you know?"

His companion, the ever silent Glover, nodded, pulling a marker and dry erase board from inside his glove body. He wrote, 'I know. In fact, I'm only here to fight my brothers.'

"Your brothers?" Sonic's brow raised, his mouth curving into a smile. "Get out. You're related to Master Hand?"

'And Crazy Hand.'

"Wow, that's cool. You know, you're surprisingly small." the glove boy frowned, growling slightly. "Sorry, buddy."

At that moment, they heard a voice on the intercom. "All combatants not yet in the hangar area will soon be closed out."

"Poor saps. Oh well, should have gotten here sooner." A few minutes later, they heard the large hangar doors begin to shut. However, as they were almost finished, the machines began to falter, followed by a scream. Sonic looked to Glover. "Want to check it?" the glove quickly jumped onto Sonic's back. "I'll go with a yes on that." The hedgehog began to speed through the crowd, reaching the front in a few seconds. When they saw what had happened, they couldn't help but laugh like the others.

"Should we help him?" Billy Hatcher laughed.

"No way! This is too funny!" Blood Falcon chuckled.

"Well, it's good to know how friendly everybody is." Sonic scoffed, letting Glover down. The scene that had everybody in stitches was Rayman's foot, which was caught in the closing doors. It looked strange, mainly because the foot that was holding Ray back wasn't even attached to his body. "Should WE help him?"

Glover was prepared to write his answer, when they saw a grass vine shoot forward and wrap around the foot. They saw a Treecko pulling on it, trying to get Ray free. Glover quickly wrote, 'Let's help him.'

"Right." the hedgehog stepped up to the Pokemon. "Need some help?"

"I could use some more strength." Sonic grabbed the vine and began to pull.

"Please hurry, guys." Ray said nervously. "This is starting to hurt."

"Treecko! Let go off his foot and grab Glover! G! Get the foot!" in a fast motion, the vine let go and grabbed Glover, who took hold of the foot. Sonic started pulling harder, beginning to run backwards. Finally, the foot came loose, and the four flew backwards, knocking everyone out of their way until they hit the Sentinel, from the X Men games. The being shrugged it off, making its way through the crowd.

"Thanks a lot, guys I've never met before. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably have to go through this thing missing a foot."

"No problem." Treecko said, shaking himself out. "So, what's your name?"

Before Ray could say, a voice, Link's, came onto the intercom. "Hello, everyone. I have good news for you all. Master and Crazy Hand have been kind enough to bring in a luxurious hotel for you. However, you'll all need to share rooms, so if you could go ahead and get into groups of fours, we'd be thankful."

"Well, that's convenient." Sonic chuckled. "How about we share a room, get to know each other?"

"Sure."

"Why not?"

'Sweet'

"Great." across the hangar, the large doors, like the ones that had caught Ray, opened, revealing a large, beautiful hotel, which everyone began to rush to. "This might take a while."

Unknown Location

"And you assure that he will be put into the tournament?" the deeper voiced man asked.

"I guarantee he will make it into the Top 8." came a second voice, which had a heavy Italian accent. "But why? You hate this guy."

"That's none of your concern." the first man walked out of the room.

The second, Luigi Mario, sighed. "What have I done?"

To Be Continued… 


	2. First Night to First Fight

Chapter 02: Night Before to First Fight

Room 309

"So then, I pulled out the biggest Power Shot you've ever seen, flung it straight into Razorbeard's mouth, and BLAM!" Ray fell back onto his bed, laughing his head farther off. "It was great!"

"Oh yeah?" Sonic chuckled. "Once, I was fighting Eggman, and he was going on and on about himself, completely forgetting the explosives in his hands. Then, they just blow up, sending him flying off!"

"Ok, that is pretty good." Ray looked to Glover. "How about you G-man?"

'Have cramp, ask Treecko.'

"Alright, what about you, Treecko?"

"Well, uh, you know, um…" the grass Pokemon sighed, his shoulders slumping. "The truth is, I wasn't here for the Preliminaries. I came here for the Pokeball Try-Outs. I'm not a hero, I'm just a guy who got in the wrong line."

"Cheer up, buddy." Sonic said, putting his arm around Treecko. "So you aren't a big shot hero. Who cares? Most of the competitors have never even fought before."

"Yeah, so what? There's still a plethora of former champions who'll tear through the new guys. I'm pretty screwed."

Ray was about to try cheering his friend up as well, when the TV came on, Zelda appearing on screen. "I'm just saying that, technically, I'm two characters, so… oh! Hello competitors. Now that you are all in your rooms, we have a surprise. The roommates you are now with will be your teammates for the first round." the hotel was filled with shouts and groans for a few seconds. "The way this will work is that Team A will go against Team B, fighting until the opposite team is out of fighters. Basically, defeat all four on Team B and Team A will win. Also, thanks to our monitors, we have been able to randomly select the first two teams, and we'll now show them to you. Here they are."

As the first team appeared, Ray almost choked on his soda. On the screen, the four occupants of Room 309 were being shown.

The Next Morning…

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad." Rayman repeated, pacing back and forth around the room.

"Calm it down, Ray." Sonic said, watching his friend. "It's not that bad."

"Are you insane!" he yelled, stopping in place. "We're about to go into a fight without any clue who we're about to fight! And in case you've forgotten, that's you're fault!"

"Hey, seeing our faces shocked me. Can I help it if my mouth was full of soda at the time and it decided to jettison itself onto the TV?" Ray just stared at him.

"Guys, I'm sure we'll be fine." Treecko said, intervening before Ray tried to rip Sonic's head off. "As long as we take it one fight at a time, make sure I go last, if at all, and win the coin toss, we should take the first round."

'He's right.' Glover wrote. 'Co-operation, not competition, will save us.'

Ray sighed. "I'm sorry Sonic. It's just, I really want to win this."

"Well, listen up, bud. We will help you all the way, no matter what. For now, let's go kick us some butt." Sonic went and opened the door, only to have his eyes flashed full of light from a flock of cameras. He quickly slammed the door shut. "But I doubt it'll be through there."

"How about this?" Treecko said smiling, lifting their room's window, from which they could see the stadium. "I love how linear this place is."

"Let's go!" Ray jumped out the window, his hair starting to spin like a helicopter's blades.

"Alright, now that's just cool." Sonic stated, smiling. A second later, he was almost knocked off his feet as Glover jumped on his back. "Hey! Do I look like a chauffer?"

'Yep.' was already written on the sign. Sonic sighed, before zipping down the fire escape. Treecko quickly followed, closing the window.

Smash Stadium

"Dude, this is screwed up!" Ray shouted. The stadium was deserted. "Where is everybody!"

"It's closed fighting." Sonic said. "It's to let the combatants focus better. Besides, this'll be televised across the gaming universes."

"Which is good, cause everyone will be able to you guys lose it all!" Sonic and the others turned to see the other team entering. First, there was Billy Hatcher, boy of the magic chicken suit, who had said the last thing. Second, there was the original blue bomber, Mega Man. Next, there was the brown haired Keyblade master, Sora. Last, there was a tall, blonde haired man, who looked to be in his early twenties. "I could not believe my eyes last night! We get to be the ones to fight the guy dumb enough to get stuck in the hangar doors! It's too good!"

"Watch yourself, egg boy." Ray snarled.

"Welcome, competitors!" yelled Roy, bursting from the ground in a flaming surge. "I will be your judge for this first day of competition fun!" the others just stared at him. "Eh, heh heh. Well, if you'll follow me, we can begin." he led them to the arena, directing each team to a special seating box on each side. Roy stepped onto the arena as it began to rise into the sky, bringing the boxes with it. After rising about 100 feet, it stopped. "Will the team leaders please step to the center of the ring!"

"Leader?" Treecko said, bewildered. "We're supposed to have a leader?"

"Chill out, Treecko. I'll go take care of it." Sonic jumped from their pit to the arena, heading to the center at the same time as Billy.

"Ok, the coin toss loser's team will have to send their fighter in first, giving the other team a slight advantage. Sonic, call it in the air." he flipped the coin high into the air.

"Uh…Tails!" Ray caught the quarter, which landed in Sonic's favor "Sweet!"

"Alright, since you won the toss, Billy's team gets to pick the stage you'll be fighting on."

"Uh, ref, before we get to that, can I have a moment alone to speak with Sonic?"

"Well, I guess so." he walked over to a nearby corner.

"What do you need Billy?"

"I just thought I'd give your team a chance to surrender."

"And what motivation would we have to do that?"

"See him?" Hatcher said, tilting his head over toward the blonde. "His name is Eike Kusch, and he can travel through time and make sure we win no matter what."

"What! That can't be fair."

"Oh, it isn't against the rules, so it's completely fair." he turned to walk back to his pit, laughing. He then yelled to Roy, "By the way, we pick Fountain of Dreams!"

"Ok, then. Holo-Generators, up!" Four poles shot from the corners of the arena, sending blasts of energy out. Within seconds, the ring had become the Kirby level.

Sonic began to walk back to his team's pit. "This isn't good."

Fields

Spike yawned, leaning against the oak tree. He was looking to the arena high above, which had just turned into the Fountain of Dreams. Spike was surprised that he was the only person in the fields, even his teammates staying in the room. He pulled out a banana, something he had grown to like while capturing Spectre and his monkey army. "I've gotten a bit too healthy."

Something then caught Spike's eye, but he wasn't sure what the heck it was. He could see some kind of warping of the landscape, but he couldn't see what was causing it. He thought he could make out a human like shape, but his eyes began to hurt looking at it. "What the heck is that thing?" Suddenly, it surged toward the stadium. Curious and worried, Spike chased after the thing.

To Be Continued… 


	3. Battle of the Blue: Blur v Bomber

Chapter 3: Battle of the Blue: Blur v. Bomber

"So what did Billy say?" Treecko asked as Sonic returned.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. He was just trying to scare us into forfeiting."

'Like that'll happen.' Glover wrote quickly.

"Right." Ray said, grinning widely. "We're going to fight them hard and give it our all!"

"We'll make them fall, we'll sock it to them."

'We will be the last ones standing and make them bite the dust.' Glover scribbled out.

"Okay, before we have to change our team name to the Hollaback Boys, can we cut the Stefani?" Sonic laughed. He looked to Roy. 'We're ready whenever they are!"

"Oh, we're ready!" Mega Man shouted as he launched himself onto the far right platform. "And I can't wait to get going!"

Roy turned to Sonic's pit. "You may now have a few minutes to decide on your first fighter of the match!"

"I say Sonic." Ray piped up, looking to his teammates."

"Second"

'Third.'

"What?" Sonic asked with a raised brow. "Why am I such a unanimous choice?"

"Well, I really want to give my all to fighting that egg headed Hatcher, so I don't want to fight until then." Ray stated.

'You're obviously our power hitter.'

"And we've already discussed me." Treecko said matter-of-factly. "Besides, you and Mega Man are known by nicknames that have the word blue in them. You're the Blue Blur, he's the Blue Bomber."

"Oh, come on. That last reason was kind of stupid." Sonic chuckled. He then sighed, saying, "Alright, I'll go first. To tell the truth, I wanted to go first, I just didn't think you guys would be so agreeing with it." Sonic returned to the arena, jumping to the left platform

Roy, who had ascended to the high, middle platform, shouted, "Alright then! Let the match, begin!" he launched himself up, grabbing a shy guy who was to take him from the field.

"Showtime." Sonic said to himself

Bar

"Another." Luigi told the bartender, slamming his shot glass onto the table. As it was being refilled, Luigi sighed. 'Why did I do it? Why'd I let myself be bought out? It was all Mario. He's the one who wanted to sell out, but I let him drag me into it.' Luigi drained the glass. "Another."

"You're really pounding it, huh, Luigi?" the Mario Bro turned to see Link walk up. The Hyrulian sat down next to his friend. "What's troubling you, pal?"

"Link, can I trust you not to tell anyone something?" Luigi asked, his speech a little slurred.

"Uh, sure, dude."

"Well, you know, there's cheating out, and pay offs, and eight, and NUMA NUMA!" with that, Luigi fainted, falling back off the stool.

Link looked to the bartender. "Hard liquor this early?"

"Hey, he was paying 100 a glass."

"Whatever." Link picked his friend up, taking him back to his room.

Meanwhile, across the room, Spike's teammates were among the many groups preparing to watch the fight from the hotel bar. This included the big headed Bomberman, the plucky and tiny Death Jr., and the team's silent leader, Shadow the Hedgehog. The last was looking forward to seeing his rival's first match. "Sock it to them, Sonic."

Smash Stadium- Entrance

'Dang it, this thing is fast.' Spike thought to himself, barely able to keep up with the creature. It had just entered the stadium, and Spike planned to follow. However, the second he stepped inside, the room flashed red, and section of the floor shot up, not stopping until they hit the roof. In a few seconds, Spike was looking at the start of a labyrinth. "Not good.There was about 100 feet between here and the inner arena. I should probably stay out."

He turned to walk away, but quickly spun back, a determined look on his face. "I gotta do it. That thing's going to try something, and I have to do something, especially if it plans to sabotauge the tournament." Spike took a step back before charging forward, putting his hand on the left wall. "Hope what gramps said works all the time."

Smash Stadium-Arena

"Any day now, guys!" Roy shouted from his perch high abovethe arena. "We have an audience to impress!" Sonic and Mega hadn't really moved since the start. Sonic had prepared to charge forward eventually, while the other was holding his blaster down, fully charged.

"Your move, Mega."

"Oh, please, you go first." Neither of the two wanted to hit the offensive, hoping to launch a counter attack, not get hit by one.

"Maybe the rest of us should go ahead and start fighting so this can get finished today." Billy huffed, sitting with his arms crossed.

"Be patient Billy." Sora told his teammate. "This can't go on forever."

"Whatever." Billy sighed, leaning back.

"Guys!" Mega shouted over his shoulder. "Could you please shut u-whoa!" he was thrown off balance as the surge holding up the platform increased, sending it flying upward.

Sonic took his chance, He charged forward, jumping to the middle platform, then straight at Mega Man. However the Blue Bomber recovered fast, letting loose his Charge Shot. The hedgehog pushed himself to the side, only his shoulder getting singed.

"Aagh!" Sonic grabbed the burned spot, rubbing it. "You'll pay for that one."

"Try it!" Mega jumped high into the air, firing a flurry of blasts at the hedgehog. Sonic jumped, curling into a ball as he did. He bounced a few times before sending his bouncing self through the shots and going for the robot. As he was about to hit him, he opened up, punching Mega hard in the jaw. The bot went flying backwards over the edge. "I'm not going down this early! Rush Jump!" Mega's red dog shot out of nowhere and hit his master hard in the feet, sending him into the ring.

"Nice move. Try this one!" Sonic kicked off the ground, pulling out a Chaos Emerald. "Sonic Wind!" Blasts of blue energy shot at Mega, who dropped under the middle platform to dodge the strike.

"Ditto on the nice move comment." Mega then charged out, the match continuing.

Smash Stadium- Labyrinth

Spike yawned, using his right hand to cover his mouth. He didn't dare lift his left hand, knowing it might screw him up. He had been going for twenty minutes, and he was starting to think it might have been a bad idea coming in here. It could take him hours to get out, even with his wall tracing trick.

Suddenly, his hand went flying through a large hole, and he went with it. He got to his feet on the other side, seeing that the wall had melted away. He looked the other way to see similar melting. He also noticed the holes were curving away from the inner area, so he figured the creature had plans different to what he had originally thought.

He started to jump through the holes, following the creature's destructive path. He also wondered if trying to stop this being was smart. He had read that the security walls were three feet thick, made of a substance stronger than diamond. Something that could get htrough that would probably crush him in an instance. He shook these thoughts of and continued, eventually coming to a stairway. After a moment of hesitation, he began his ascent.

Bar

After the long stretch at the beginning, the bar had been filled with cheering as they watched Mega Man and Sonic trade blows. But no one watched as close as Shadow. The hedgehog wanted his rival to win until he had the chance to take him out personally. And if that never happened during the Prelims, he expected both of them to make it into the Top 8.

Suddenly, Shadow jumped from his chair. It was because he knew what Mega was about to do.

To Be Continued… 


End file.
